Colours Of The Rainbow
by Emo-Jesse-Andersen
Summary: Many different colours means many different things, each colour shall represent each person with Judai. OOC, AU, Yaoi, may have genderblend, so may have hints of Yuri as well.
1. Red, Judai x Johan

Emo: This is my first fanfiction

Darkus: I'm helping him so don't worry. I reword some of it even if my grammar's bad xD

Emo: . Just don't flame me, anyway, this is a many drabbles of Judai with anyone, please request any person Judai to be with girl or guy! XD and this chappie is dedicated to Ketsueki-Rain. Hope you like it so far muh gal!

======YGO=========

Colours Of The Rainbow

====Red==== (Spiritshipping)

Crimson...

Maroon...

Burgandy...

Those all symbolise the same line of colour.

_Red_

That is the colour of his jacket. The one where you can easily point out knowing who it is right away, that bouncy and bubbly personailty that everyone loves...but also envy.

_Red_

Is the colour that I had fallen in love with ever since I met him...

Yuki Judai...

I, Andersen Johan, don't know how anyone couldn't love him just at the first sight of his carefree personality and that glint in his eyes showing his true nature. I love him. I just can't stop thinking about him.

"Johan?"

I looked around to see the subject of my thoughts and desires, "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could explain to me something..."

"What is it you wanna know?"

"What does love mean?"

That took me by surprised but I quickly regained it and smiled at the boy, "Well, Judai, love is a feeling that you actually have for someone, that you get this nervous sensation thinking about them, you'd always feel happy about seeing them, just feel safe around them, just dream to be with them in more than one way..."

"Sounds like you know the feeling..."

"Yeah, I do..." I replied with a frown and noticed that he had a slightly saddened expression but soon replaced it with a grin. No on else would've noticed that, but I did. I take notice of everything with him. "I'm in love with someone now..."

The look he had on his face made me want to wrap my arms around him and kiss the tears away. Yeah, I thought it, I didn't do it though. All I did was gave a sympathetic look at him noticing him almost go into tears, "O-Oh...well...I know the feeling too then..."

I blinked. Then took a double take.

_He loves someone?_

That's the first thought that went into my mind but suddenly realizing why he was crying, "J-Judai? Those f-feelings...do you h-have them for me?" Wow, I sounded lame, stupid stammer... But my suspiscions were comfirmed when he nodded.

My eyes went wide and without even realizing until after...I had a hand around his waist and my lips pressed against his. For a few moments we were like that until air become needed and I pulled back with a smile, "I love you, okay? Not anyone else but you."

He gripped my shirt and snuggled his head into my chest, "I-I love you too...Johan."

_Red..._

The colour I fell in love with.

The colour that stands for said emotion...

====YGO=====

Emo: Well thank god that's over! :D

Darkus: *slaps him* Now hurry up with the other colours.

Emo: Get on with your own!

Asuka: We're trying!

Emo: Eh xD

Asuka: Please review and tell us if you like his first fanfic! Or he shall shove something in your flames and burn you with em too! :) Ta ta

Darkus and Emo: o.o'' Thanks for reading.


	2. Black, Judai x Manjoume

Me: Okay. This one I didnt actually write...I got Darkus Asuka to because...of reasons.

Darkus: I'm used to getting the blame for people. So if you get anymore reviews from idiots that say it's TOO OOC even after he says it. Stupid idiots can go die. -.-

Me: Uh yeah...anyway, here's note; I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS!

Asuka: Yeah, because he lives in Sydney, and lives with Darkus' cousin Ulrich whom's married to Emo's cousin Joshua the two boys cause hell. Not to mention, never trust Joshua's cooking, . You'll get food poisoning everytime.

Me: And they wonder why I freak out like a chick about Joshua doing that? I accidently ate Joshua's cooking without realizing because I had a real bad case of the flu, yup. I got worse. So I was out of work for at least 2 weeks. -.-

Darkus: He then had to come visit me just before moving back to his home country to visit his mother for her birthday, then comes back to visit Asuka whom was trapped in the floods. Sadly.

Asuka: Got to thank my aunt for living nearby but not near the floods for getting us away from there.

Me: Anywho. That's the short update on my life with me and friends. I shall start the story.

======Black======

"Manjoume!"

The two toned brunette boy glomped his all time rival with a silly grin on his face. His normal personality would always cheer anyone up. Even the black haired boy that he always seemed to annoy.

Manjoume liked him, everyone knew that.

The only person that did was Judai himself. But that didn't stop the black clad boy from shooing him away just like he usually does.

"Dammit Judai get off me you idiot!"

He pushed off the chocolate eyed boy but secretly wished he didn't for he liked the warmth that the bright and cheerful boy gave him.

Unlike the colour that he (Manjoume) wore. It was dark, dull...and was utterly dirty. That colour black, it always the colour that represented him.

Black...

That one colour he was beginning to now dispise...

All because of Judai.

The one that he had fallen in love with...

"I just wanted to give you this!"

A quick peck on the cheek from Judai made the black haired boy's face turn red in seconds before screaming out, "IDIOT!"

Me: There. .

Darkus: If you give any retorts of flames of this. I shall draw a really bloody picture of what I think of you with me Johan and Asuka killing you~ :D

Asuka: And yeah, Please reveiw if you want him to continue because this teacher really loves a good review.

Me: ^^


End file.
